Toujours et à Jamais
by Acrystar
Summary: Yaoï / Première d'une longue série d'histoires "courtes" qui auraient pu se passer dans AS, centrée sur le personnage de Kato.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Angel Sanctuary ne sont pas à moi, mais à Kaori Yuki, je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic…

Genre : Yaoi/POV/Romance

_Hebichu.  
(Précision:_ Bon ce qui est en italique et centré ce sont les pensées, et les choses dites presque par télékinésie)

* * *

**Toujours et à jamais**

**1

* * *

**

Kira referma la porte de son casier avec un sourire las. Setsuna lui rabâchait la tête avec Sarah ceci, Sarah cela, ça ne l'intéressait pas ! Alexiel était sa seule préoccupation, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait, mais aujourd'hui plus qu'avant, il avait envie de protéger ce corps, ne plus la faire souffrir. Setsuna était le résultat que lui, âme maudite, avait donné en tuant sa dernière réincarnation. Aujourd'hui oui, Setsuna comptait plus pour lui qu'Alexiel, mais… Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Setsuna le voie autrement que son sempaï, c'est tout ce qu'il serait…  
Quelque chose lui manquait…

Il se retourna, Setsuna pouvait débiter cent mots à la seconde quand il s'agissait de sa chère sœur…

- Kira sempaï ? »  
- Nani ! »  
- Que dois-je faire ? »  
- Fais ce que tu veux… je dois y aller, désolé ! »

Kira sortit de l'école le cœur lourd de reproches, il avait été dur envers Setsuna, mais lui aussi il avait quelque chose d'accablant, là, juste là, tout au cœur des ténèbres…

_ C'est toujours la même rengaine, sister complexe pour Setsu, et le sens inverse pour Alex. Tsssssssss ! Raaaaah ! Il m'énerve, s'il savait tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui, je le suis comme son ombre, je l'ai protégé maintes et maintes vies, et voilà mon remerciement ? Sarah… Pimbêche ! Me prendre Alexiel… ce n'est peut-être pas bien grave… Mais Setsuna… Je me suis trop accoutumé à lui, ce n'est plus Alexiel qui hante mes nuits, Setsuna…  
Bon dieu ! Je veux que Setsuna vive heureux, mais j'aurais tant voulu faire parti de son bonheur, vas-tu encore me délaisser ? Vas-tu me laisser dans ces ténèbres, seul, impuissant, sans aucun réconfort ? Est-ce mon destin ? Te suivre comme un chien et ne recevoir de tes doigts aucune caresse ! Et de ne recevoir de tes lèvres aucun mot doux ?  
Je ne demande pas la lune !  
Je veux juste que tu me regardes encore avec ces yeux, ce regard qui a fait chavirer ma vie, ce regard… Je veux que Setsuna me regarde avec ce regard… _

Le brun ferma les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées et sentit un flocon se poser sur lui, il ouvrit les yeux, il neigeait ? Il se sentit écœuré : blanc, il haïssait le blanc, nan… ce n'était pas de la haine.

- Dieu ou qui que ce soit, dite-moi, dite-moi qui je suis ! »

Kira s'était mis à hurler, il ne supportait plus de ne pas savoir. Tout ce qu'il se souvenait ? Un glaive à sept branches dans les mains d'Alexiel, une terre sombre, un visage immense dans les ténèbres, des roses noires, un papillon et… un dragon ?  
Il se laissa tomber sur un banc et regarda le ciel grisâtre.

- Bah tant pis… »

Il farfouilla sa poche et sortit une clope, de l'autre main il se saisit de son briquet et l'alluma… et ?

- Rah merde ! Y marche plus ! »

La main du brun envoya valser le briquet à plusieurs mètres, alors qu'un rire désagréable raisonna à ses oreilles.

- Alors on s'énerve ! »

Une silhouette se mouvait dans l'arbre juste au-dessus du banc, une fumée bleutée en émanait, la forme sauta en bas de l'arbre et d'un geste brusque amena son visage et sa cigarette au plus près du visage de Kira, un pas de plus et l'incandescence de la cigarette aurait brûlé la peau laiteuse du brun. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et dirigea sa cigarette vers celle du blond décoloré. Une fois sa cigarette allumée, il envoya une frappe amicale au blondinet.

- Yoh blondie comment te sens-tu ? »  
- Très bien ! »

Il avait fait un sourire presque… comment dire, vrai ! Jamais Kira ne lui avait vu ce sourire, et ce ''très'' ? Que cela voulait-il dire ? Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Kato ? Mais qu'es-ce que c'est que ce sourire ? Toi qui passes ton temps à te traîner comme un zombie ! Je ne pensais pas avoir la possibilité de te voir sourire, pas ces espèces de sourires qui défigurent ton visage, je parle d'un vrai sourire, je n'ai jamais vu ce visage, il m'est inconnu…  
Kato a vraiment toujours eut ce visage ? S'il souriait tout le temps… Je n'avais jamais remarqué la couleur de ses yeux, ni noisette, ni vert, mais quelque chose entre les deux ou les deux en même temps… Ils sont beaux. Il est beau, avec ce sourire… _

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? »  
- Bah rien ! »  
- T'as l'air de bonne humeur ! »  
- Je n'ai pas le droit de l'être ? »  
- A vrai dire je n'en ai pas l'habitude… »  
- Bah disons que tu m'aurais vu y'a dix minutes je n'étais pas comme ça… »  
- Et pourquoi ce changement ? »  
- Je n'en sais rien…, parce que tu es là ? »

Kato lança un regard en coin à Kira puis éclata de rire. Depuis quelque temps, Kato et lui passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il ressentait l'envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui, il oubliait Setsuna et cette étrange sensation qui l'envahissait lors des courts moments qu'ils passaient ensemble sans prononcer le nom de Sarah. Ce mot qui pouvait en une fraction de seconde chambouler toute leur relation…

- Je te fais de l'effet ? »  
- Plus que tu ne le crois ! »

Kato glissa une main contre le torse du brun et passa la langue le long de son cou dans un geste sensuel, sans vraiment toucher la peau de son ami... Il ferma les yeux, pour Kira ça pouvait n'être qu'un jeu, mais au fond de lui, il le savait, depuis qu'il avait commencé ce petit divertissement, il ne simulait plus rien... Plus que la compagnie du brun, il le voulait pour lui, jour et nuit…

_ J'agis comme un crétin ! Avec seulement un peu de courage je lui cracherais toute la vérité, quelle honte, je n'ai même pas assez de cran ! J'ai toujours cru être un vrai dur, un type qui va au travers de la vie, sans se poser de questions jouant du poing quand il le faut, pour ses propres ambitions. Mais au lieu de cela, je me détruis avec un poison mortel oubliant le peu de choses qui me relient à la vie.  
J'ai peur… Putain de loque humaine. Je suis abject ! Comment je peux penser, ne serait-ce une seconde, que Kira puisse m'accepter tel que je suis…Un looser… Un junkie… Une merde… _

Kira eut une impulsion machinale, il posa la main sur le front du blond et le poussa en arrière, il avait l'habitude de ses bêtises maintenant...

- Ça suffit, si t'es en manque va voir ailleurs, y'a un quartier pour ça ! »

Kato émit un gloussement et le regarda avec un drôle d'attention, une petite lueur maligne dans ses prunelles.

- Là-bas ? Mais mon coco, là-bas y'a personne qui t'arrive à la cheville, même pas au petit doigt de pied ! »  
- Kato t'es stone ! »  
- Peut-être, peut-être pas ! »

Sa main parcourut les cheveux d'ébène de son ami et se glissa sous sa veste, dans un lent mouvement. Il connaissait ce chemin, pour l'avoir emprunté des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Kato rêvait de pouvoir au moins une fois sentir la douceur de son torse. Il aurait bien envie d'aller au bain public… Kira lui ne semblait pas s'en soucier, il continuait de tirer sur sa cigarette, faisant abstraction de ce qu'il se passait à ses cotés, plongés dans les brides de ses souvenirs.

- Dis Kira ? »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Tu veux pas me donner ton corps ? »

Kira eut un hoquet de surprise. Il lâcha sa cigarette et envoya un regard qui se voulu sombre, mais qui avait plus l'air, aux yeux de Kato, d'un regard vide et désemparé. Il avait dit quoi ? Quoi, quoi, quoi ?

- Je te paye si tu veux. »

L'ex-démon se leva et se dégagea de l'emprise du blond, il n'aimait pas du tout ses blagues de mauvais goût, qu'avait-il à toujours insinuer ce genre de choses dans des moments pareils ? Alors que justement Kira commençait à oublier l'existence de Setsuna, mais aussi d'Alexiel…

- Non mais t'es complètement barjot ! »

Il serra son poing et l'envoya dans la figure de Kato.

- Espèce de détraqué ! »

Kato eut un rire amer, il se releva difficilement et laissa une larme dévaler le long de sa joue, alors que son ami s'éloignait de lui. Sa main glissa sur sa joue, ses larmes se firent plus nombreuses et le décoloré se mit à courir droit devant lui.

- Pauvre con ! »

_ Je l'ai mérité celui-là… Mais Kira si tu savais combien je suis sérieux… si tu le savais, réagirais-tu aussi de la sorte ? Aurais-je droit à ce regard horrible que tu m'adresses, suis-je si monstrueux ? Si c'est le cas pourquoi m'avoir sortir du caniveaux ! Tu aurais dû m'y laisser crever ! _

Kato avait déjà disparu du champ de vision de Kira, il s'était retourné et Kato n'était plus là. Le brun poussa un long soupire et décida de rentrer chez lui. Il releva les yeux au ciel… C'était la pleine lune ou quoi ?


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Toujours et à jamais**

**2

* * *

**

Après l'engueulade journalière de papa chéri, Kira sortit de l'appartement en gueulant, essayant de réveiller tout le voisinage ! Même si l'âme du vrai Kira lui demandait de se faire haïr par cet homme, quelque chose en lui, lui disait qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup… Lui, il commençait à aimer les humains !

- Rah ! »

Il parcourut les rues sans but, il s'arrêta soudain, un bruit, un son, une voix étouffée, meurtrie et suppliante… semblait s'adresser à lui.

_Kato… ?  
_

Kira fit volte-face, son cœur battait particulièrement fort…

_ Kato ? Qu'es-ce que… Petit con dans quoi tu t'es fourré encore ? Bien je ne peux pas faire autrement de toute façon, il faut que je trouve ! _

Kira ferma les yeux et essaya de se focaliser sur le blond, son image venait s'imprimer dans son cerveau. Un visage morne et sans vie, un visage défait de tout trait humain, un corps recroquevillé sur lui-même, on aurait dit un mort… C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait hors du lycée. Il avait décidé de traîner dehors après s'être engueuler avec son père, et c'est ce qu'il avait vu ce soir là...

_ J'ai cru qu'il était mort, je l'ai secoué de nombreuses fois avant qu'il ne réagisse et c'est là que j'ai vu ce regard, un regard désespérément vide, un regard qui m'a transpercé. Petit con, pourquoi tu te fais ça ?  
Tu m'as répondu vaguement… Quelque chose comme... tu étais rien, juste un fantôme, que personne ne s'occupait de toi, que tu ne manquerais à personne… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai senti mon sang ne faire qu'un tour, je t'ai fichu un pain, ton corps s'est laissé tomber dans le caniveau, tu riais… Tu m'as demandé d'en finir avec toi, alors comme pour exaucer ton souhait… Je t'ai attrapé et t'ai ramené chez toi. J'ai veillé sur ton corps pendant des jours et des jours, jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles enfin. Je me souviens de ton regard, je parie que tu ne m'avais même pas reconnu, on s'était jamais parlé avant, tu m'as foutu dehors avec perte et fracas. __Ha, ha ! Kato… Et ensuite… ensuite j'ai gardé les yeux posés sur toi, aussi souvent que Setsuna m'en laissait le temps, je t'observais, à la dérobé certes, mais…  
Pouvais-je faire autrement ?  
Je me suis rendu compte quel gars tu pouvais être, et si tu ne traînais pas avec ces sales types, je te demanderais de venir nous rejoindre avec Setsu, je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien ; mais tu me rigolerais au nez en me disant de me mêler de mes affaires, même si je sais qu'au fin fond de toi tu n'attends que cela, tu attends enfin quelqu'un qui te tende la main…  
Ce visage que j'ai vu aujourd'hui est bien loin de notre première rencontre… Tu t'es enfin réanimé ! S'il pouvait arrêter ses conneries, il pourrait enfin montrer son véritable lui et je pense que personne ne s'en remettrait, t'es qu'à 25 pour cent de tes capacités ! Montre-nous à quel point Kato Yue est quelqu'un de puissant… _

La voix venait d'un pâté de maison plus loin, il ne l'entendait pas à cette distance, il la ressentait, il activa le pas, c'était la première fois qu'il s'inquiétait autant, une boule d'anxiété lui demandait de presser le pas avant qu'un malheur n'arrive… Il contourna un entrepôt désaffecté, juste là devant lui… cinq types louches étaient en train de parler… de quoi ? Que faisaient-ils ?  
Il avança d'un pas certain, Kato était tout proche, il le ressentait, il le savait. Un des types le remarqua.

- Casse-toi looser ! »

Kira attrapa le cran d'arrêt que brandissait l'homme sans difficulté et l'enfonça dans la cuisse de l'agresseur, il continua d'avancer, les autres hommes avaient bougé… Au milieu d'eux, un corps presque sans vie. Kato était allongé par terre, deux hommes le violaient sans aucun scrupule… Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, avec le cran d'arrêt il sauta sur ses victimes dans une rage folle. Pendant le combat des scènes, des images lui vinrent à l'esprit, des anges, nan, des cadavres d'anges, lui, Alexiel, Mi… son frère, mais quel est son nom ! Il crie, il crie le nom de son frère… Mi…, mais il lui est impossible d'entendre la fin, des ténèbres, du sang, la peur, le noir, la solitude, la déchéance, une odeur étrange, l'odeur de la mort, un papillon, des femmes, des femmes mortes, ce grand visage surmonté d'un serpent… ce visage… le sien ! Kira se mit à hurler, il se voyait, ce visage était le sien, le visage ouvrit les yeux, sa bouche se fendit, des serpents par centaine en sortirent. Il hurla une nouvelle fois, ce regard, non pas ce regard, ce n'était pas lui, on aurait dit un démon, une horreur, non ça ne pouvait pas être lui !  
Kira rouvrit les yeux, le visage n'était plus là, il pleuvait, tous les gars étaient morts, lui-même gisait dans son propre sang, le dernier mec ne l'avait pas loupé, mais grâce à ce don, cette tâche de sang, il était en train de se reconstituer…

_ Hum ! j'ai l'impression que ça rouille ! J'ai prit trop de temps pour une si petite blessure…  
Bien, qu'es-ce qui s'est passé déjà ? Humpf, si j'avais eut mon katana il m'aurait pas fait cette entaille, abrutit ! Enfin là où il est en ce moment… Voilà ce qui arrive en m'emmerdant ! _

Le brun se releva, caressant la tache de sang, il passa ses doigts sur les deux trous près de son cœur et regarda les balles retomber à terre. Il envoya un sourire aux cadavres de ses ennemis et regarda la pluie tomber. Il était venu pour quelque chose non ? Il entendit un petit gémissement et tourna le visage…

_ Kato ! Ô mon dieu faites qu'il n'est rien ! Il respire encore, mais ce visage, non, non, ne le faites retomber là-dedans…Je veux encore voir ce sourire, ne le laissez pas retomber là-dedans. Kato, Kato, je vais prendre soin de toi je te le promets, je te promets, alors renvoie-moi encore ce sourire, ce doux sourire ! Kato je t'en supplie…Qu'es-ce que je dois faire, pourquoi, pourquoi je dois toujours souffrir de la sorte ! Laissez-moi, laissez-moi ! NAAANNNNN ! _

Il se releva doucement, attrapa le corps étendu par terre et le serra contre lui, il était froid, il ne voulait pas penser au pire, non il faisait nuit et il pleuvait c'était sûrement pour ça ! Kira mit Kato sur son épaule et le traîna chez lui, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller ''son'' père… Il avait une réunion importante demain et puis pas la peine de le faire s'inquiéter, ni gueuler pour rien, il lui en fallait plus pour mourir ! Il déposa Kato dans son lit et s'allongea sur le canapé, il allait dormir juste un peu et il serait comme neuf.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Toujours et à jamais**

**3

* * *

**

_ Où es-ce que je suis ? Un lit, j'ai l'impression que je suis en sécurité… mais qui ? Kira… J'espère que c'est toi. Je ne connais pas cette chambre, jamais vu de ma vie, j'ai jamais mis les pieds ici… J'espère que c'est ta piaule ! Ô Putain, je déguste, ils m'ont pas raté, pour une fois que je dealais pas, il a fallu qu'on vienne me faire chier, ils m'ont roué de coups et puis…Kira ? Mon dieu, faite qu'il n'est rien vu… je… Je pourrais pas le regarder en face une nouvelle fois ! Je vais essayer de me lever, il faut que je me calme, mais comment, comment ? Lui qui n'a d'yeux que pour Setsuna, maintenant qu'il me sait sali… Je n'ai plus aucune chance, plus la moindre… Kuso ! Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus, j'ai plus de force, qu'es-ce que j'ai mal bon dieu ! Je vais quand même pas ramper ! Tsss… Qu'es-ce que ? C'est quoi ces tremblements ? Je suis quand même pas en manque ? Si ? Nan c'est autre chose… J'ai peur… C'est une panique, mes poils se hérissent, c'est épouvantable, je suis pas chez Kira ! Ça vient de l'autre coté de la pièce… Il fait trop sombre, je ne vois rien, j'entends simplement une respiration, ça dort ? Pourquoi Kira n'est pas là, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il vienne me chercher ! Viens me chercher ! Kira !  
Kato ? Kato tu débloques encore mon pauvre ami !  
J'ai pourtant pas pris grand chose aujourd'hui… C'est plus réel qu'un bad trip ! Ferme les yeux, respire profondément… Rouvre les yeux doucement… C'est toujours là ! C'est pas Humain ce truc ! Un… Un visage morne on croirait que c'est mort, pourtant ça respire… Effrayant ce truc ! J'ai peur merde ! C'est quoi ça ? Des ailes ? C'est loin du stéréotype de l'ange… Elles sont noires… Est-ce ce qu'on appelle un démon ? Bon dieu Kira ! KIRAAAAAAAAA ! Ma gorge ? aucun son n'en sort, c'est pas vrai, je suis en plein cauchemar, je vais me réveiller… Ou peut-être que je suis mort ? Je ne le peux pas ! Il faut que je le… _

Kato était tombé sur la descente de lit, son regard se posa un peu partout dans la pièce, il devait trouver une sortie, un téléphone ? Mais qui pouvait-il appeler ? Il décrocha rapidement et fit le numéro de Kira… Occupé, comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Il devait être en train de conter fleurette avec Setsuna, lui, lui il pouvait mourir dans ce cauchemar sans nom, voilà… Sa main glissa sur son cou, aucun son n'en sortait pourtant il criait, oui, criait, à tel point qu'il en avait mal… Il allait mourir ici sans avoir pu le lui dire… Il voulait le lui dire, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, avant que la chose ne se réveille et qu'elle le tue. Une forme étrange lui attira le regard, c'était quoi ?

_ Un petit garçon ? Kira ? C'est quoi ce truc ? On croirait Kira, mais un Kira différent… Est-ce encore une putain d'hallucination, il est tout transparent, c'est comme un fantôme… Un regard doux… Des lunettes ? Kira porte des lunettes ? A vrai dire je l'ai jamais vu lire… mais sinon il en a pas… Et ce regard où est cette étincelle dangereuse… Ce n'est pas Kira… Je veux qu'on me rende celui que… Kira vient me chercher… _

Kato se roula en boule dans un coin de la pièce, il était nu, il avait froid, il avait faim, mais plus que tout, son corps tremblait comme une feuille, il avait peur, que devait-il faire, qu'est-ce que cette chose allait faire de lui… l'obscurité était oppressante, l'étrange créature était allongée sur le canapé en face de lui, avec son visage morne, effrayant, son regard qui pour sûr aurait pu le tuer d'un seul coup. Il se mit à pleurer, et à prier qui que se soit, Dieu, Bouddha, pourvu qu'il puisse sortir vivant de cette chambre, pourvu qu'on le laisse vivre encore un peu, juste assez pour le revoir… L'enfant lui souriait, il était assis en équilibre sur le bras droit du canapé, cette vision laissait planer une sorte de malaise total, comment un enfant pouvait se tenir au près de cette chose ? Il se laissa tomber par terre sans aucun bruit, puis tout doucement, il se détourna de Kato pour regarder le corps endormis.

- N'y va pas, il va te tuer ! »

La frayeur de Kato avait été telle qu'il s'était relevé, prêt à secourir ce gamin, au premier geste de la chose… Après tout il lui ressemblait tellement…

_Je suis déjà mort…_

L'enfant disparut, Kato cligna des yeux, l'atmosphère de la chambre semblait moins mortuaire, il reporta son regard vers le corps étendu…

- Kira ? »

Le brun parut bouger et deux yeux noirs le fixèrent.

- Ha tu es réveillé ? »  
- Kira ? »  
- Hum ? »

Kira se leva, il avait bien regénéré. Kato tremblait comme une feuille, il était loin de se douter de ce que l'humain avait vu. Il ôta sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de son ami, le frictionnant. Avait-il froid ? Pourquoi être sortit des couvertures ? Il lui envoya un sourire, s'agenouillant en face de lui, il caressa sa chevelure et prit son visage entre ses mains afin d'effacer ses larmes, ses traces salines qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu sur les joues maigres de son ami….

- Ça va ? »  
- Je… je… »  
- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Kato regarda ses mains, elles étaient pleines de sang, nan c'était pas vraiment ça, mais à cet instant même, il y voyait du sang, en fait c'était la pièce entière qui en était recouverte, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et la vision disparut. Il frissonna, quelque chose lui disait que ses agresseurs étaient morts, morts ou plutôt, ils avaient été tués… Kira les avait tués…

- Kira ? Tu ? »  
- Je passais dans le coin, je leur ai donné une raclée dont ils se souviendront puis je t'ai ramené ici. »

Kato fit semblant de croire les mots du brun, il inclina la tête, peu importait Kira était venu à son secours, il se fichait du reste, peut-être, oui peut-être… peut-être qu'au moins Kira se souciait de son sort, cette pensée le réconforta.. Il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Kira et s'y réfugia.

- Kira… Kira ! Je… Je… Ho mon dieu aidez-moi ! »  
- Dieu n'existe pas ! »  
- Alors qui m'aidera ? »  
- Moi ? »  
- Kira… tu ne peux pas… »

_ Ô que non tu ne peux pas…Ce que j'ai vu été réel ? Ou c'est encore un de mes nombreux cauchemars… Et là c'est bien toi ? Ce corps, cette chaleur, cette odeur, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est toi… C'est bien toi n'es-ce pas ? Kira… Rah que ce gosse et cette chose aillent pourrir en enfer, c'est toi que je veux, rien d'autre ne compte, tu as pris la peine de venir à mon secours, le jour où j'avais le plus besoin de toi… _

_ Quand ces types me violaient, je ne voyais que ton regard, celui que tu m'envoies à présent…  
Je ne voyais que cette chevelure, celle qui chatouille mon cou en ce moment…  
Je ne voyais que ton visage, celui qui se pose devant mes yeux dans cette position…  
Je ne voyais que ces lèvres, celles que je suis en train de caresser en cet instant…  
Je ne voyais que tes mains, celles qui m'ôtent ces larmes dans cette situation…  
Je ne voyais que ce corps, celui contre lequel je me laisse bercer en cette occasion… _

_Est-ce que tu as compris ? Est-ce que je ne te dégoûte pas ? Est-ce que tu pourras m'aimer plus que lui ? Est-ce que je pourrais te le faire oublier… _

- Si tu ne veux pas m'aider c'est sûr je n'y arriverais pas… »  
- Kira ? Comment pourras-tu m'aider ! Hein ? »

Kira le regarda droit dans les yeux, caressant un peu plus sa chevelure décolorée. Le démon inspira profondément puis inclina la tête, son sourire et ses yeux se faisant plus doux, plus tendre… qu'importe ce qu'avait Kato, Kira était sûr de pouvoir l'aider.

- Arrête de te droguer s'il te plait… »

Sa voix avait été suave, infiniment douce, Kato ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes perler. Il ressentait le souffle de celui que désormais jamais plus il ne pourrait appeler ami… Il se glissa plus profondément dans l'étreinte du brun et se laissa aller au contact de sa peau.

- Je… je t'aime… Kira... je t'en prie tue-moi… »  
- Kato ? »  
- Tue-moi, comme tu l'as fait avec ces types, tu les as tués n'est-ce pas ! Alors fait-le, je te le demande, si tu as une once de sentiment, d'amitié pour moi, fait-le ! »  
- Kato… »

_ Alors comme ça, ce n'était pas un de tes nombreux jeux ? C'est vraiment de l'amour ? Laisse-moi rire… Kato… Ce regard que tu me lances, serais-tu en train de m'ouvrir ton âme ? Je suis encore en train de me perdre en toi, c'est chaud Kato. Tu essayes de dire quelque chose, tu n'y arrives pas, ce n'est pas la peine, chuuuut… J'arrive à le ressentir…Ce que tu caches, ce que tu nourris pour moi… Je t'ai sorti du caniveau, je t'ai remis sur pieds, je t'ai surveillé jour après jour, je t'ai aidé et je t'ai vu re-sombrer… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu baissé les bras ? Tu y étais presque… Et moi quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un tu étais toujours là…Quand Setsuna me brisait le cœur, tu étais là, pour me faire rire, pour me remonter le moral… je ne savais même pas pourquoi tu m'offrais de ton temps, tu aurais pu faire quelque chose pour toi, mais… _

_ Je comprends pourquoi aujourd'hui… _

Kira leva le bras et assena une violente gifle sur le visage désormais désemparé du blond. Me brun était inexpressif, comme à son habitude, juste une petite ride se plissait entre ses sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? »  
- J'aime pas te voir comme ça, je croyais que tu te fichais de tout, que t'en avais rien à faire de tout ! C'est pas ça ? Hein ? T'es le genre de type qui se fiche de tout, de tout le monde et surtout des règles ! »  
- Mais ça… »  
- Et alors ? »  
- Kira ? Tu peux encore me faire confiance ? »  
- Plus que jamais ! »  
- Kira ? »  
- Hum ? »

Kira avait refermé les bras autour de Kato, et le berçait doucement. Depuis quand Kato lui était-il aussi important que Setsuna, depuis combien de temps un simple humain avait pris autant de place dans son cœur ?

- Est-ce que tu aimes Setsuna ? »  
- Hum… »

Kato se raidit, ainsi c'était vrai... Il avait eut une petite lueur d'espoir mais là, il n'avait plus rien ! Une larme dévala de sa joue, le décoloré essaya de se séparer de l'étreinte du brun.

- MAIS ! Kato… tu sais bien que Setsu n'aime que sa chère Sarah ! Hum ? Je ne suis là que pour l'aider, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui, rien… Je le regarde depuis si longtemps, je ne peux le toucher, je n'en ai pas le droit… Kato… Toi je peux, je peux te toucher, je peux ressentir ta chaleur, Setsu lui est froid, il me glace, il me rabaisse, je ne suis rien en face de lui, mais avec toi… j'ai l'impression d'être humain… Je peux enfin l'être ! Kato, je veux vivre, je veux vivre ici, je veux vivre avec toi ! Je veux vivre ici, avec père, avec tous ces humains, ne me laisse pas retourner dans les ténèbres… Nan pas là-bas, dans ce froid, dans ce néant, il n'y a rien là-bas, que l'odeur de la mort, et les cris des âmes damnées… »

Kato releva la tête, des larmes tombaient des yeux de Kira, un frisson le parcourut. Kira ne pleurait pas. Etait-ce simplement possible ? Voir Kira, Kira Sakuya pleurer ?! En tout cas, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état avant. Le brun souffrait plus que jamais de l'attitude indifférente de Setsu. Ses mains attrapèrent le visage du brun et le contempla.

- Qu'es-ce que tu es ? Un ange ? Un démon ? Un ange déchu ? »

Kato se souvenait encore de cette paire d'aile étrange, comme celle des anges, mais aussi de cette terrible aura qu'il dégageait…

- Nan ! Nan ! »

L'ex démon se leva brusquement et projeta Kato à l'autre bout de la pièce, une étrange boule s'était formée au cœur de ses entrailles… Ce mot, ce mot lui faisait mal, ce mot mettait son âme à sang, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il le refusait, autant que le mot dieu…

- Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Plus jamais ! »  
- Kira… pardon… »

Kato se mit à trembler, la terreur qu'il avait ressentit un peu plutôt le reprenait, Kira pouvait être inhumain lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Son visage devenait sombre et il n'était vraiment pas bon de traîner à ses cotés lorsqu'il l'arborait.

- Kira ne… ne me fait pas de mal ! »

La fureur de Kira s'évapora, que lui prenait-il ? Il regarda Kato dans les yeux, un nouveau flot de sensation l'envahit. Dans les yeux de Kato… Il pouvait y lire tellement de choses… Il retomba sur ses genoux, vidé de toutes pensées, secoué de spasmes et tiraillé par ce qu'il ressentait, toutes ses choses... L'amour, la haine, la solitude, la concupiscence, la peur, la crainte, la malveillance, l'envie, le désir, l'attachement et l'antipathie. Il haïssait les humains, les aimait en même temps, il haïssait Alexiel, mais en même temps… et Setsuna ? Il l'aimait, mais le détestait aussi. Quant à Kato… En le regardant là juste en face de lui, il ne ressentait que la peur, une frayeur éthérée, il allait arriver malheur, si jamais il se laissait aller à ses sentiments…

- Mais qui je suis bordel ! »

Le blond se rapprocha craintivement de lui, il caressa les cheveux de son sempaï, même si jamais, il n'avait utilisé ce qualificatif. Il y avait des choses qu'il avait ignoré jusqu'à présent, ou qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps d'apprendre. Kato avait toujours vu Kira comme un homme à part, et il se rendait compte qu'il était loin de la vérité ! Il déposa un baiser sur le front du démon, les spasmes de Kira s'arrêtèrent net. Il ne devait pas se laisser abbatre comme ça, ce n'était pas digne de son rang, mais quel rang ? Kira caressa à son tour les cheveux roux de son… roux ? Pourquoi les voyait-il roux, pourquoi ? Kato disparaissait, il voyait un petit homme roux, un dragon tatoué sur le visage… Son passé ? Allait-il enfin se souvenir ?

- Tu es toi ! Tu es celui que j'aime, celui qui m'a sauvé plus d'une fois. Tu es Kira Sakuya ! Mon sempaï, mon ami, mon amour, ma lumière… Rien de plus, rien de moins. »  
- Lumière ? »

Ce mot fit un choc au brun, lumière ? Il était vrai, Kira avait ce sens, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que son cœur s'était mit à battre la chamade…

- Hum ! »

_ Lucifiel !  
Ange de la lumière, _c'est la lumière de Dieu…  
_C'est lucifiel regardez !  
L'étoile du matin ! _

- On m'appelait comme ça avant ! Non ? il me semble… lumière… »


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Toujours et à jamais**

**4

* * *

**

- Kira, je t'aime ! »  
- Kato ? »

Le blond émit un sourire, il déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Kira et descendit le long de son cou.

_ Je n'ai rien à perdre… Rien… A part ma vie. Je me suis sali, j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier, m'accepterais-tu si tu savais, que ce n'est pas la première fois… Quand il me fallait une dose… je faisais n'importe quoi, du moment que j'avais l'argent nécessaire pour me pardonner les actes que j'exécutais… Pourrais-tu me garder dans tes bras ? Je te veux… Ce n'est pas pour l'argent, même pas pour le plaisir charnel, non, c'est autre chose, si je te veux c'est parce que je ne supporte plus l'idée de devoir toucher un autre, de te voir toucher un autre que moi…  
Je te veux parce que je ne veux plus pleurer le soir, dans mon lit froid, en me disant que j'ai tout raté, que je suis un bon à rien. Il y a trop de larmes en moi, trop et elles sortent tout le temps, tout les jours, le soir, quand je suis seul dans ma chambre, une seringue au bout du bras... trop de peine, jusqu'à temps qu'il n'y est plus rien, juste un corps sans vie…  
Trop de larmes versées, trop de peine en moi, à chaque fois que je pense à toi… C'est pour ça que je veux de toi… Dehors il n'y a jamais de lune, c'est l'obscurité profonde, je n'ai rien, plus rien que des larmes à donner. Je m'égare plus profondément dans la démence, en échos j'entends une voix, et là dans mes draps, tu me souris, mes larmes je te les donne, et tu m'enlaces. Du coup l'obsession d'avoir une dose, ou une bouteille à vider, me mine, me hante, je finis par vouloir rester dans cette chambre pour rester avec mes fantômes, je sers mon oreiller contre moi, les draps, j'essaye de t'imaginer jusqu'au dernier grain de ta peau, et puis je m'égare, il n'y a plus rien, qu'un corps qui se déhanche, se contorsionne dans des draps vides, essayant de ressentir des caresses imaginaires… Et quand mes yeux se rouvrent, la chambre est blanche et encore plus dur est la retombée… Les draps sont maculés, souillés, mais jamais je ne suis satisfais, et les larmes tombent encore comme des centaines de choses inavouées, je sors des draps comme un zombie, je m'allume une clope, mon cendrier est plein mais je n'ai plus le courage de le vider, et je pleure encore, je hurle comme un dément… Je pense à toi nuit et jour, je n'en peux plus… _

_ Poussière vivante, je cherche en vain un sens à ma vie, mais tout est vide… Je vis sans vivre. Je divague totalement, je tourne en rond dans cette chambre abandonnée, je ne sais plus ce qui est faux ou vrai, je ne sais plus à quoi je sers… je ne sais plus pourquoi je vis, prisonnier des mes fantasmes, de ce pseudo toi. Dans cet enfer que je me crée, dans cette tourmente inintelligible, je ne sais plus qui je suis, qui je dois être… Je ne suis qu'une poussière, une poussière errante, mes joins s'entassent comme des feuilles mortes ! Ruminant ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne sais même pas quand tout a commencé… J'ai l'impression que je vais crever, je m'enterre fixe après fixe, dans cette chambre blanche je me construirais un mausolée…  
Alors je me lève, je ne mange pas non ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien avalé, ça me fait vomir, cette fièvre à eut raison de mon âme… je m'habille mes fringues commencent à devenir trop grandes, faut dire j'ai la peau sur les os… j'ai l'impression que je vais casser… Je fouille sous le lit, là dans cette boîte, je l'ouvre, un flingue, je l'ai volé, ouai… Le type était mort, il en avait plus besoin, combien de fois ce canon est entré dans ma bouche, combien de fois j'ai ôté le cran de sécurité, et combien de fois mon doigt s'est posé sur cette gâchette… J'avais envie de me faire exploser le cerveau qu'il repeigne cette chambre livide… Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait… je n'ai jamais eut ce courage… je ne voulais pas te laisser, je ne supportais pas l'idée de devoir partir loin de toi, je t'avais dans mes rêves ça me suffisait ! Je le croyais, je voulais le croire… Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce spectre assit sur mon lit. J'aurais du me battre, essayer de garder le contrôle mais je ne voulais pas… à quoi bon vivre, dans un monde où je ne te servais à rien ! Poussière brûlante…  
Kira j'hurlais mon amour pour toi, tu m'as enchaîné comme un chien, puis tu m'as jeté dans les nébulosités dans les quelles je me brûle d'un amour à sens unique, libère-moi, je t'en prie libère-moi… Sors de ma vie… ou alors… si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, si tu n'as jamais eut besoin de moi… libère-moi, laisse-moi m'endormir pour toujours dans tes bras… laisse-moi enfin m'endormir, moi qui ne trouve plus le sommeil dans mes rêves tortueux ! Il faut que je m'en libère alors pour une nuit, juste une nuit accorde-moi ce qui m'emmure dans cet enfer blanc… _

- Kira ? Veux-tu de moi ? Même après… »

Kira sourit, Kato semblait si incertain…

_ Alors voilà le vrai Kato, un mec un peu gauche, tu ne sais pas vraiment t'y prendre avec les gens, c'est direct comme toujours, mais d'un autre coté pourquoi tourner autour du pot… Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin… c'est bien ainsi… Si je veux de toi ? Même après quoi ? Il ne s'est rien passé Kato, rien… Le Kato qu'ils ont violé, n'était pas encore le mien… Est-ce que j'ai le droit de parler de lui comme une propriété ? Tu es si incertain, as-tu peur ? Kato…Tu rayonnes… Et quelle est cette odeur que tu dégages ? Je vais te sauter dessus si tu restes dans cette position… J'aime ce visage, j'aime ton air aguicheur, tes petites imperfections, tes longs cheveux décolorés, tes grandes hésitations, ton corps, tes yeux, ta peau… Je veux découvrir ton vrai toi…  
Alors si tu es sérieux, comme ce que je peux voir au fond de tes prunelles, alors…  
Alors je sens que ce soir je ne vais pas dormir, je sens que ce soir il y aura quelqu'un auprès de moi, quelque chose de chaud et de vivant, ce soir mon père ne dormira pas non plus… hé, hé, hé. _

Kato sérieux, ça ne devait se voir qu'une fois l'an ! Kira caressait sa chevelure, coulant sur son cou pâle, descendant sur ses épaules, les dévoilant pas à pas, ses mains descendirent sur son torse, caressant ses cicatrices... Ce corps avait souffert c'était indégnable. Le brun fronça les sourcils attrapant le bras gauche du junkie fermement. Son doigt glissa au creux de celui-ci, Kato avait recommencé... La voix du blond s'éleva, l'arrêtant dans ses réflexions.

- Je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir aimer un homme, même pas une femme, je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer un jour, alors que la haine teint mon cœur de ténèbres… J'ai vécu un sombre rêve, un rêve duquel j'étais l'esclave, je crois… Kira… »  
- Moi aussi, la haine remplit mon cœur… »

Un baiser rencontra le bras souillé. Kira se battrait pour que le blond ne refasse jamais ça. Il voulait voir Kato heureux et rayonnant, comme ce matin. Alors... il n'abandonnerait pas, pas cette fois. Il avait fait une promesse concernant Alexiel, mais il n'abandonnerait pas Kato à son sort. Les yeux clos Kira leva le visage en direction de Kato qui déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, tout en attrapant son visage de ses deux mains.

- T'as pas froid ? »  
- Nan ! Et puis au moins pas de temps à perdre à me foutre à poil, je le suis déjà ! »

Kira se mit à rire, le blond n'était jamais sérieux, ou plutot qu'il essayait d'être léger, peut-être pour se proteger du monde de dehors. Le brun attrapa Kato par le bassin et le poussa sur le lit.

- Hey ! Je ne t'avais pas encore dit que j'aimais quand t'étais violent ! Fait-moi mal mon chou ! »

Kato prit un air des plus provocant et Kira lança un rire qui aurait terrifié le plus gaillard des hommes, finalement pouvait-il réellement aimer un homme, un humain ? Il ne pouvait se le permettre, se l'avouer… Un jeu c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait se concéder et apparemment Kato avait l'air de se contenter de ça ou peut-être était-ce la seule façon que le blond avait trouvé pour montrer ses sentiments… et évincer l'esclavage qu'il avait gouté.

- Hummm ravissant ton rire ça promet ! »  
- Oh que oui ! »

Kira se laissa tomber dans les draps serrant le corps du blond entre ses bras. Ce corps dans ses bras n'était qu'un amas d'ossements et de peau, comment diable pouvait-on en arriver là ? Comment pouvait-on se négliger comme ça ? Kira ignorait ce fonctionnement humain d'auto-mutilation, il avait beau vivre comme un humain, certaines de leur pathologies lui échappaient. Kato ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans l'oreiller, aujourd'hui il aurait ce qu'il désirait : Kira pour toute la nuit, il preferait ne pas se faire trop da'ttente pour le futur, c'était mieux ainsi...

Leur corps se frôlèrent, se caressèrent dans un affrontement sans délicatesse, Kato n'arrêtant pas de jouer avec le feu et défiant le brun à chacun de ses mouvements, et Kira essayant tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle sur ses envies, ses émotions, ses petites choses qu'il pensait ne pouvoir se permettre. Kira ouvrit les yeux, il aurait cru qu'un volcan se réveillait dans ses entrailles, il attrapa le bassin de Kato et d'un ton grave, il le dévisagea.

- Tu me donnes ton corps ? »  
- Ouai ! »  
- Tu me donnes ton cœur ? »  
- Il est déjà à toi ! »  
- Mais me donneras-tu ton âme ? »

Kato le regarda et un mot envahit son cerveau, un nom, qui lui hérissa les poils… Satan, le diable, Kira serait… Lucifer ? Lucifer… ex-ange Lucifiel… la lumière de dieu, non ? Comment se souvenait-il de ça ? Il avait lu ça dans un livre il y a quelques années déjà… Il réfréna un sourire, si le diable voulait son âme qu'importe, il était amoureux de Kira, qu'importe ce qu'il était réellement !

- Je te la donne avec joie ! »  
- Kato ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Tu ne le regretteras pas ? Sûr ? »  
- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je te la donne parce que je t'aime, parce que je te fais confiance, alors prends en soin ! »

Kira sourit intérieurement, il envoya un coup de rein et s'enfonça dans le corps du blond. Kato émit un gémissement, il se cambra puis ferma les yeux. Kira était Kira, il lui appartenait corps et âme, c'était pas plus mal...


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Toujours et à jamais**

**5

* * *

**

_Hé, hé, je fais l'amour avec le diable, géant ! Je ne veux pas changer ça, en rien je ne le regretterais, en rien je n'oublierais ça ! Je suis à lui ! Rien qu'à lui !  
Kira si tu savais depuis combien de temps, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher dans ces ténèbres, pourquoi m'en avoir sorti ? Je pensais pouvoir passer inaperçu jusqu'à ma mort, je ne voulais pas de leur pitié, mais dans tes yeux je n'en ai pas vu, ce que j'y ai vu… c'était ma propre détresse, ma propre obscurité. Je ne t'ai pas repoussé, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eut envie de connaître quelqu'un, je ne t'ai jamais ouvert mon âme, et toi non plus ça suffisait largement…  
Hum ! Je te sens t'introduire en moi, ça fait bizarre, j'en ai rêvé maintes fois mais c'est si différent…  
Ha… Kira… tu es en train de me rendre fou, je pensais pas que ça serait si bon…Tu es si chaud, je sens chacun de tes muscles se contracter, c'est délicieux, trop ! Mes mains parcourent ton corps, elles en veulent toujours plus, ta peau est si douce, je ne l'avais pas imaginé si douce, on croirait du satin… J'essaye de retenir mes hurlements on doit pas être seul dans la maison mais c'est dur… Si dur… mes mains continuent de toucher cette peau dont je ne me lasserais plus… C'est une peau de femme… Une femme… tsss ! J'ai déjà couché avec des filles, mais rien de sérieux, en fait j'ai jamais pris mon pied avec aucune d'elles, apparemment j'avais déjà cette préférence au fond de moi…Mais je ne semblais pas m'en occuper, si je couchais avec elles c'était juste pour m'amuser, bah je suis un mec après tout, j'ai des envies, même si je passe plus de temps dans la drogue qu'autre chose… j'en viens à me demander si j'aurais pu aimer quelqu'un, si tu ne m'avais pas sorti de mon monde sombre et triste…_

_J'ai vraiment du mal à ne pas m'empaler sur toi, je commence à avoir chaud, je commence à trembler comme une feuille, que m'arrive-t-il ? Je te regarde mais il n'y a rien dans tes yeux, on croirait que je fais l'amour à un mort, tes yeux sont si vides que j'en aurais bien peur… C'est vraiment un bon plan de coucher ensemble ? Je ne sais plus ce que je dois en conclure… Kira ? Je passe ma main sur ton visage, tes yeux se réaniment enfin, tu es en sueur, je remonte une mèche de cheveux qui m'empêchait de te voir correctement, tu prends un petit rictus qui me fait frémir, tu surélèves mes hanches, je te sens sortir de moi, j'en crois pas mes yeux que fais-tu ? Tu sors de la pièce et me laisses là… Je ne comprends plus rien, j'entends une voix qui s'élève, tu t'engueules avec ton père, finalement j'ai du le réveiller ! Tu gueules encore plus fort… et lui aussi ; je ne veux pas que vous vous engueuliez, pas à cause de moi, tu rouvres la porte, je vois ton père qui me fixe avec horreur, ça doit être dur à avaler pour lui. Tu me souris et m'envoies une canette de bière bien fraîche, tu passes la tienne le long de ton front, j'ai du mal à croire que tu aies été jusque dans la cuisine dans cette tenue, et en plus en grande démonstration de ta vigueur, je me sens rougir tout à coup. Tu me regardes bizarrement, et ton regard se rive ensuite vers ton père, tu cries encore, tu lui hurles dessus, le pauvre homme, pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui fais-tu cela ? J'ai peur qu'il finisse par me haïr, par te haïr, j'ai si peur, je te tombe dans les bras, et je pleure, je te demande de lui pardonner, de ne plus crier, j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi, j'ai l'impression de revivre ce que j'ai vécu chez mes vieux… Tu passes ta main dans mes cheveux, et m'emmènes entre tes jambes, j'ai une boule d'appréhension tu vas quand même pas me demander de faire ça ?  
Tu pousses mon visage contre ton sexe, je me laisse faire, je te sens inspirer profondément, j'ai du mal à croire que ça entrait en moi, c'est tellement étrange… Mes lèvres s'ouvrent toutes seules, je ne les contrôle pas. Oh Kira, pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Pas devant ton père ! Je remue la tête sous le mouvement de ta main qui a attrapé mes cheveux, je gémis, c'est si bon Kira… Mais… Pas comme ça… J'ai presque les larmes aux yeux, je ne suis pas à ce que je fais, je devrais pas penser à toutes ses choses pendant un moment aussi intime, j'ai l'impression d'être un jouet entre tes mains… Kira tu me fais peur. J'arrive à sentir le regard de ton père sur moi, que fais-je à son fils, là devant ses yeux ? Ta voix est monocorde, tu lui dis des mots si atroce…_

**''Je me tape ce que je veux, tu comprends… ce que je veux, et tu vas pas en faire un plat si on t'a réveillé, non ? Alors t'es heureux ? Je suis le fils que tu voulais, hein ? Un fils qui se tape des mecs pendant que tu as le dos tourné ! Et encore si tu savais tout… Allez dégage on est pas dans un pipe show !''**

_Ton père s'en va, il est blême… Tu me relèves, tu finis ta bière tranquillement affalé dans le lit, j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister, je sais pas si je dois m'enfuir en courant, ou alors rester, qu'es-ce que je représente en ce moment pour toi ? Depuis ma sœur je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Toi aussi, tu vas m'oublier ? Kira je t'en conjure ne m'oublie pas, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, parce que ce soir, peut-être que mon corps est tiens, mais plus que ça, tu tiens ma vie entre tes mains. Je ne retournerais pas dans ces ténèbres fantomatiques après avoir vu autant de lumière… Plus rien ne sera comme avant, nan… Aujourd'hui je donne ma vie à cet homme, je lui donne tout, et j'espère qu'il saura prendre soin de moi. J'ai peur, peur que cela ne soit qu'un putain de rêve._

_Tu balances ta canette à l'autre bout de la pièce, tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression que des flammes dansent dans ton regard, tu rampes plus que tu ne t'approches de moi, tu es si désirable, tes lèvres passent sur mon corps, je sens ce feu me reprendre, alors ce n'était qu'une pause ? Tu me rallonges sur le dos, je savoure chacun de tes mouvements comme si c'était les derniers, ma peur a disparut maintenant, tu reprends où on s'en était arrêté. Je me sens si bien… J'ai l'impression d'être au paradis, sa peau contre la mienne, son goût, ses lèvres, son odeur… ça me fait penser…à cette chanson que j'écoute quand je suis stone… Knocking on heaven's door. J'y suis… Et ce sans aucune drogue, je n'ai besoin que de lui… Je suis en train de me perdre… J'essaye encore de retenir mes hurlements, pas besoin d'en rajouter à ton père… Je ne sais pas si tu te rends comptes dans quel état tu me mets :  
Tantôt doux, tu caresse ma peau, ton va et vient est lent, je me sens bien tu me regardes et tu me souris, et là je ressers mes jambes contre toi.  
Tantôt bourreau, tu t'arrêtes et me regardes, tes mains passent sur les parties de mon corps les plus sensibles, comment les connais-tu ? Tu fais la moue, tu te lèves et t'assoies sur le canapé me laissant là, trop stone pour faire ou dire quoique se soit, tu attrapes la télécommande et allume la télé, tu souris, j'entends des cris sortir du poste de télé, j'ai une petite idée, sur ce que tu es en train de mâter…  
Tantôt carnassier, tu reviens et me brutalises, je ne t'en veux pas non, tu te fais bestial, tes mouvements sont brusques, mais tu ne me fais pas mal, ton va et vient est ferme, tu suis littéralement les prouesses des mecs qui passent à l'écran… Est-ce ça faire l'amour avec toi ?_

_Je t'enserre pour que tu ne partes pas encore une fois, t'as pas intérêt à me refaire ce coup, mais tu te dégages de mon étreinte, tu me prends dans tes bras, et me retourne, c'est bizarre mais j'ai honte de moi dans cette position, arrête de me regarder… Ton sourire est pervers cette fois-ci, je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure, tu passes ta main sur mon dos, je me sens me cambrer un peu plus, c'est horrible, je n'ai plus le contrôle sur moi, que dois-je faire, je mets ma main sur mes lèvres, je viens de sortir un cri… C'était réellement ma voix, on aurait cru le gémissement d'une fille…Tes doigts s'insinuent en moi, je me mets à remuer tout seul, je n'y arrive plus, vraiment plus, je ne me contrôle plus ! Tu me prends par les hanches et me pénètres lentement, et tout recommence, je ne tiendrais pas à ce rythme encore très longtemps, tu m'as laissé jouir déjà une fois, mais à chaque fois que je me suis rapproché de la seconde, tu as tout fait pour la retarder… Kira, je t'en conjure laisse moi jouir… tout se mélange autour de moi, il n'y a plus rien que ta respiration haletante, la chaleur de ta peau, les battements de ton cœur, mais tout m'arrive en même temps, je suis submergé par tout ce que je ressens, j'ai l'impression que je vais tourner de l'œil, mon corps est en train de se tendre, il se convulsionne, tu ries, je t'entends, mais je n'arrive plus à me contenir, ta main couvre mes lèvres pour empêcher que je n'hurle trop fort, ça n'y fait rien, tu attires mes lèvres contre les tiennes, c'est un baiser passionné que l'on échange, je ne veux plus te quitter, je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver seul. Je me cambre un peut plus, je veux que tu ailles encore plus profondément en moi, plus profond, encore et encore… Mon corps n'en peut plus, la douleur que je devrais ressentir avec ces mouvements brutaux a disparu, mes convulsions se font plus longues, je me sens trop proche de l'orgasme… Je sens couler quelques gouttes de semence sur tes draps, oh Kira, je ne retiens plus mes hurlements, pardon, pardonnez-moi monsieur… Jamais je n'ai ressenti cela. Es-ce ça être au paradis ? Je ne peux plus attendre Kira, je n'en peux plus… Mon corps est bouillant je suis en train de me répandre sur les draps, tu souris… Est-ce que c'est si bon au point de me filer des convulsions ? Kira si tu savais, c'est loin de ce que j'ai pu connaître, cette question je n'y répondrais pas, je ne peux pas… Je dois être rouge comme une tomate, il est en train de se répandre en moi, je sens sa semence s'écouler en moi, d'un coup sec il me retourne et commence à lécher mon membre… Mon cœur manque un battement, après ce que je viens de subir…  
Il rigole ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Est-il fou ? Et si ? Tu me prends dans tes bras, tu t'en fiches ? Un junkie… qui se drogue, qui se fait violer ? Tu t'en fiches ? Tu es fou ! Je me love dans tes bras, tu reprends ta respiration, mon corps est cotonneux, tu caresses mes cheveux, et tu me chuchotes des mots plutôt plaisant, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir encore une fois… Alors comme ça je suis un bon coup ? Humpf, je t'en mettrais un bon coup moi ! Je sais que c'est un double jeu, je le ressens… Jamais on s'avouera pleinement cet amour, comme s'il était tabou… Pas parce que l'on est deux mecs, ça tu t'en fiches et moi aussi, c'est plutôt parce qu'au fond de nous il y a des choses que l'on ne peut enfreindre… Mais dans ce jeu que l'on joue, on peu se montrer un peu de ce que l'on ressent…Un peu de ce que l'on est, un peu de ce que l'on a besoin et un peu de ce que l'on devrait se promettre… Alors… alors ça devrait le faire, je l'espère bien…Mes yeux se ferment tout seul, j'ai juste le temps de dire son nom, je me sens prit d'une envie de dormir, dormir oui…  
Je t'aime._

_Kato s'est endormis dans mes bras… la nuit est belle, étoilée, jamais je n'ai contemplé une nuit aussi belle, peut-être parce que je ne suis pas tout seul dans ce lit ce soir… Le visage qu'il tire est carrément étrange, depuis toute à l'heure j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à une femme, il est doux, il est si sexy, je ne le savais pas comme ça intimement… Il suce son pouce, ça me fait sourire, il se pelotonne encore un peu plus à moi, on croirait un boulle de chaire, un fœtus… que va t il en éclore ? J'ai l'impression que pour une fois dans mon existence de Kira je suis enfin comblé, mais plus que cela… ai-je déjà était aussi comblé ! Même si ce n'est qu'un humain, il m'a apporté quelque chose qu'aucune autre de mes partenaires ne m'a apporté, es-ce parce que c'est un homme ? Ou parce que c'est Kato… J'aimerais le savoir ! Alors continuons ce double jeu, toi et moi, continuons… je veux savoir si ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas une chimère de plus… Je t'aime moi aussi, je n'en doute plus désormais, ce que je viens de vivre au creux de ton corps n'est qu'une preuve de plus parmi les autres, je ne suis pas si fort que ça, devant toi je suis faible. Kato j'ai besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de moi, j'ai besoin de toi pour être plus fort en dedans, car je vais rester avec toi et faire une croix sur mon passé.  
Ne me quitte pas…_


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Toujours et à jamais**

**6

* * *

**

Cela faisait dix jours que Kira et Kato passaient leurs nuits ensemble et après les cours, les entretiens Kira Setsu, les deux amis se retrouvaient chez Kato et passaient leur temps à se découvrir mutuellement. Il y avait beaucoup plus en jeu qu'une relation purement sexuelle. Kira avait fait des choix et plu ça allait plus il se sentait devenir... humain.  
Kato avait arrêté de se droguer, il n'en avait plus besoin, le cercle infernal qu'il avait vécu s'était stopé net depuis l'arrivée du brun dans sa vie. Kira était plus que souriant, et passait son temps à prendre soin de son père, père qui avait enfin réussi à accepter le faite que son fils ait une fois de plus une vie déviante de celles des autres de son âge, mais finalement peu lui importait, il devait reconnaître que son fils était devenu bien plus sociable, peut-être que sortir avec ce garçon, peut-être qu'aimer enfin quelqu'un, avait ouvert les yeux de son fils. D'ailleurs il avait demandé expressément que Kira ramène Kato pour un dîner de… famille. Kira l'avait fait et le dîner s'était passé assez bien, pourtant une chose que Kira n'avait pas prévu, ce fut les mots de son père. Prendre soin de son fils ? Il avait vraiment dit ces mots à Kato. Il approuvait ? Depuis cet homme parlait et agissait comme un père avec le jeune blond, chose qui le rendait encore plus souriant qu'avant, chose qui lui avait tant manqué… L'amour d'un père… Kira était heureux pour son ami, le voir ainsi, venir chez lui passer du temps avec son père, parler avec lui, s'amuser avec lui. Voilà peut-être ce qu'aurait été ses soirées si Kira n'était pas mort dans cet accident…

Mais quand le soir venait, ils s'en allaient main dans la main dans le studio de Kato afin de consommer cet amour brutal et passionnel sans obliger le père de Kira à partager leur nuit blanche…

- Kira ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Haaaaaaa ! »  
- Quoi? »  
- Hé, hé tu m'éblouis! »  
- Baka ! »  
- Sans rire ! T'es beau ! »  
- T'es pas mal non plus ! »  
- Kira ? »  
- Ouai ? »  
- Toujours ? »  
- De quoi tu me parles ? »

Kato se leva avec entrain, il se dirigea vers la kitchenette et en sortit un pack de bière.

- Je me suis jamais senti comme ça… Je me sens bien ! »  
- Hum… »  
- Kira arrête de mater ce porno ! Elle est mieux que moi cette fille ! »  
- Ouai elle au moins, elle a de la poitrine ! »  
- Salaud ! »

Kato envoya un coussin sur la tête de Kira, qui le rattrapa au vol, un sourire étrange ourla ses lèvres avant qu'il ne retourne son attention sur le film.

_ Tu es si prévisible c'est mignon comme tu t'emportes… J'ai trouvé tes faiblesses et maintenant que je les sais… je ne te laisserais plus en paix, mon amour… Continuons un peu, je suis sûr qu'il va vite craquer… Humpf comme si ce genre de film m'intéressait vraiment, cette fille est une catin, je la supporte pas, rien qu'à voir sa gueule on sait à quoi s'en tenir, il n'y a rien de jouissif dans sa manière d'être, ce que j'aime en lui, je ne le retrouve pas là… Pourtant je sais que je ne suis pas son premier partenaire… Mais il y a en lui comme une petite réserve, toute petite, mais c'est cette petite chose, ces rougissements, ces moments où il se sent honteux, un peu mal à l'aise, ces petits moments… Ce sont des moments exquis… Rien à voir avec ce qu'il y a à la télé ! _

- Chut j'entends plus rien ! »  
- Haaaa et que dit-elle ? »  
- Elle dit ha encore ! »  
- Génial ! T'aurais manqué cette réplique ça foutait le film en l'air ! »  
- Qu'es ce que tu veux ? »  
- Rien ! »  
- Serais-tu jaloux ? »

_ Je te tiens dans mes griffes mon amour… Malgré tes grands airs, je sais que tu le prends mal, tu as peur, peur que je finisse par m'ennuyer de toi, mais c'est impossible…Tu fermes les yeux, j'ai l'impression que derrière ce visage grognon, des larmes sont en train de se former, ne pleurs pas Kato, non chuuut…  
_

- Nan ! »  
- Si ! »  
- Nan ! »  
- Si. »  
- Lèche-moi ! »  
- Pardon ? »  
- Heu… lâche-moi ! Merde ! »  
- Lapsus révélateur ? »  
- Te fou pas de moi ! »

Kira se retourna, observant son camarade d'un air amusé. Il appuya sur la télécommande mettant un terme au film ; il avait bien mieux à faire maintenant. Un regard sombre se posa sur le blond et un rictus déforma le visage de Kira tandis qu'il pointait l'entre jambe de Kato.

- Tu disais ? »  
- Rien ! »  
- Viens là ! »  
- Hum ? »  
- Viens… »

Kato plongea son regard dans celui du brun, un regard doux, profond, hypnotique, si Kira lui avait demandé de s'ouvrir le ventre, il l'aurait fait avec plaisir, il aurait tout fait, il s'approcha donc du lit.

_ Que vas-tu me faire encore ? Nan pas ça… ha… Kira, pas ça… je déteste ça ! Tes lèvres, ta langue, cette chaleur ! Laisse-moi, arrête, je vais finir par me déverser dans ta bouche… Kira… Tu t'arrêtes enfin, j'appréhende ce sourire, il me fait froid dans le dos, tu m'attrapes et me mets à quatre pattes, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je déteste cette position. Je me sens faible, je me sens… tu passes tes mains sur moi, quelque chose est différent, ta main passe et repasse, et finalement s'insinue en moi, voilà que je me cambre comme un femme, attendant la récompense promise, tu rigoles et j'essaye de ne pas me vexer, mais c'est dur, j'aimerais bien t'y voir ! Tu m'observes à la dérobée, j'aimerais bien éteindre cette fichue lampe ! _

_ Ta langue passe sur mon dos, et tout d'un coup tu te stoppes. Que se passe t-il ? Tu prends cet air qui me glace le sang, tu rabats les couvertures sur nous, que veux dire ce regard ? Kira ? Tu me positionnes sur toi… Serait-il possible que ? Tu ne me réponds pas… Tu ne bouges plus, tu attends…Tu as l'air bien mystérieux… J'ai peur. Tu fais un espèce de sourire et tu écartes les jambes, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, j'appréhende déjà ce que je vais accomplir, je ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup, je sens mon membre se frayer un chemin en toi, c'est si chaud. Je pousse un petit cri, une fois en toi, je ne bouge pas, je ne sais pas, enfin si mais j'ai peur…C'est chaud et étroit, je perds la raison lentement, je te parle, te regarde, mais tu ne bouges pas, tu es immobile seul tes yeux se plissent légèrement as-tu mal ? Tu ne daignes toujours pas parler…Tu refermes tes jambes sur moi, tu te laisses faire… Je compte bien te donner le plaisir que tu m'as fait découvrir. Tu fermes les yeux, je sens ton corps se contracter, je surélève ton bassin encore un peu, tu rouvres les yeux d'un seul coup, je suis au fond de toi, un petit gémissement vient de sortir de tes lèvres malgré toi, je souris comme un attardé, je dois être con à voir, mais je me sens bien ! _

_ Pourquoi me fixes-tu comme ça ? Je t'embrasse, ce baiser là est doux, tu passes tes bras autour de mes épaules, je me sens bien, tu me lâches et fais un mouvement de bassin, je comprends ce que tu veux, j'exauce ton désir, je commence lentement à bouger, nos façons de faire sont différentes, je ne peux pas utiliser cette bestialité qui te caractérise, car je ne le suis pas. Mes mouvements sont doux, langoureux, j'essaye d'accélérer un peu le mouvement en t'entendant grogner et je m'enfonce plus profondément en toi, cette fois-ci je ne me retiens plus, j'hurle carrément de plaisir, tout va trop vite, je ne suis pas un dominateur, pardon Kira, je ressers les draps et criant ton nom, le plaisir m'a consumé, une larme glisse sur ma joue, alors que je te sens te contracter encore, tu te ressers autour de moi, je me laisse aller, plongé dans un émoi profond. Entre nos deux ventres, je sens ta semence couler, tu souris… Je m'écroule dans les draps après avoir lécher ton bas ventre et essaye de reprendre un souffle normal, je ne sais pas ce que tu as ressentis, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses en ce moment, tu te retournes et allumes une cigarette, j'ai peur ne pas avoir été à la hauteur… Peur de ne pas avoir su faire ça à un homme… Kuso ça a été trop rapide ! Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? ça me fait bizarre, je ne pensais pas un jour prendre cette place, je ne pensais pas que tu me le demanderais… Tu expires la fumée de ta cigarette, tu ne te retournes pas, mais je sens ta voix, grave, et tonnante… Éjaculateur précoce, ces deux mots me font l'effet d'un coup de couteau…  
_

- Kira ? Heu… pardon… »  
- Toujours ! »  
- Hein ? »

Kira lui avait offert son humanité, cet acte venait de la scéller. Aujourd'hui, il oubliait tout, Alexiel, le glaive, le visage qui ressemblait au sien et un frère dont il avait oublié jusqu'au nom. Aujourd'hui Kira Sakuya apprendrait à devenir ce qu'il aurait du être depuis toujours, un jeune homme plein de vie et d'espoir. Un sourire glissa sur les lèvres du démon devenu humain. Mais il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu méchant. Se rapprochant du blond, il embrassa sa joue et l'enlaça tendrement, là il murmura quelques mots que Kato ne put entendre tellement la voix semblait lointaine.

- Et à jamais ! »  
- Salaud ! Kira ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Je t'aime… »  
- Moi aussi ! »  
- Kira ? »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Si tu venais à partir… tue-moi ! »  
- Je ne partirais pas ! Jamais ! Je vais rester auprès de toi ! Toujours ! Jamais je ne retournerais là-bas ! Jamais ! »  
- Kira… Tu ne te rappelleras jamais si tu restes ! »  
- Je ne veux pas me rappeler, je veux rester au près de toi ! Bon aller dort ! Demain y'a cours ! Et ce Baka de Setsu va avoir besoin de moi ! »

Kira garda les yeux rivés sur le corps étendu à ses cotés, tout en caressant ses lèvres.

_ Pardonne-moi Kato… Je vais te faire pleurer j'en suis sûr… Rah ! Qui que ce soit qui m'entende faites qu'il s'en sorte, que je ne lui fasse pas de mal ! Ce pressentiment me ronge, je sens la mort approcher à grands pas, je ne veux pas te perdre… Je te serre dans mes bras, tu m'appelles, je suis là Kato, je caresse ta chevelure, t'embrase, tu me souris et t'enfonce dans l'oreiller. J'ai peur de te perdre, ça me paralyse, ça me… Faite que même si on se perd de vue, faite que je le retrouve… même si je dois l'abandonner, je te retrouverais… Je l'embrasse encore et ferme les yeux.__  
Je pense, j'y repense, j'essaye de me remémorer… je suis sûr que c'est la première fois que je prends cette place… C'était plutôt intéressant et très agréable, sa douceur ma envahi, son amour aussi. Rien à voir avec ma force brutale, rien à voir avec mes pulsions, j'aimerais être capable de lui donner ça, de l'amour, pas qu'un plaisir sauvage… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y arrive pas. Que dois-je conclure de tout ça ? Vais-je vraiment rester à ses cotés ? J'ai envie de me souvenir, mais je ne veux pas le perdre… Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… Je ne veux plus penser… je veux être avec lui… je lui ai promis, je dois rester avec lui, tant pis pour le reste. Je veux l'aimer, être aimer en retour… je veux… dormir et me reveiller à ses côtés. Je veux être humain et ne plus me soucier de rien à part de lui et de... papa.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Toujours et à jamais**

**7

* * *

**

_Là ,là ,là, làlàlàlà, là, là ,lààààà…_

- Hum ? »

Kato ouvrit les yeux, Kira dormait à poing fermé, il balaya des yeux la pièce, il n'y avait rien, pourtant il entendait très clairement quelqu'un chanter. Il se leva soudainement attiré par une étrange lueur qui provenait du seul miroir de l'appartement…

- Bonsoir ! »  
- Hein ? »

_ Un homme sort du miroir, il a un drôle de chapeau sur la tête. Es-ce que je rêve ? Il a les cheveux orangés, et un regard de tueur… Son accoutrement est vraiment… étrange, on croirait un clown, pourquoi je pense à ce dessin animé ? Alice au Pays des Merveilles… C'est plutôt le pays des horreurs avec lui ! Il tient des ballons dans sa main gauche, et se courbe devant moi en signe de bienséance. Es-ce un démon ? Je devrais avoir peur, mais je suis serein, peut-être est-il un ami de Kira ? Je lui souris j'attends, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, pourquoi est-il là ? _

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? »  
- On me nomme Chapelier ! »  
- Comme dans Alice ? »  
- Alice ? »  
- Chapelier toqué… »  
- Oh oui… »

L'homme se mit à sourire, il tendit ses ballons à Kato, sans dire un mot. Kato les regarda un long moment, bon ok, c'était son non-anniversaire, mais il avait passé l'age des ballons, une tasse de thé aurait été plus appropriée non ?

- Choisissez en un, éclatez-le, ne vous effrayez point, ça ne le réveillera pas… Si c'est une rose, vous avez gagnez, je disparaîtrais, mais si c'est un serpent je vous demanderais de laisser l'âme de mon souverain en paix ! Un humain ne peut prétendre à le garder prisonnier dans ce corps… »  
- Votre souverain ? »  
- Oui. »  
- Dites ? S'il reste ici… que se passera t-il ? »  
- Il mourra, et moi avec, ainsi que tous ses sujets ! »

Kato baissa la tête, il ne voulait pas être égoïste au point de le garder, ici avec lui, prisonnier d'une vie sans passé, mais il l'aimait, se séparer de lui… signifierait sa propre mort…

- Mais s'il part c'est moi qui meurs… à petit feu je mourrais… »  
- Jeune homme votre âme lui appartient maintenant ! »  
- Hein ? »  
- Vous lui avez donné votre âme, j'ai le contrat ! »

Un nuage de poussière s'éleva de la main ganté du personnage mystérieux, et un parchemin s'y matérialisa, le chapelier le dénoua et présenta le contrat aux yeux de Kato.

- Signez-le ! »

Kato attrapa la plume tendue et signa la feuille, ne sachant pas s'il devait être heureux ou pas, s'il mourrait son âme irait à Kira ? Vraiment ? Il resterait avec lui jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Cependant le blond avait un peu peur, une âme pouvait-elle toucher Kira ? Sûrement pas... mais Lucifer...

- Même s'il vous rejoint, promettez-moi que je le retrouverais ! »  
- Vous avez ma promesse, si tel est le désir de mon roi je l'exaucerais ! »

Kato attrapa un ballon, il le regarda avec appréhension, il le secoua, il ne semblait rien y avoir à l'intérieur. L'image d'un film d'épouvante avec des ballons flottants lui traversa le cerveau. Allait-il mourir maintenant si... il attrapa le cran d'arrêt sur la table basse avec appréhension. Le ballon éclata sans faire de bruit, deux vipères en sortirent, et s'entourèrent à ses jambes. Le destin avait choisi...

- Vous allez me tuer ? »  
- Non pas moi en tout cas ! Rien de ceci ne s'est passé mon ami, rien, vous ne m'avez jamais vu… je vous laisse maintenant, vous avez jusqu'à demain minuit ensuite… »  
- Je lui dirai que je veux rompre… Chapelier ! »  
- Oui ? »  
- Si je ne suis pas mort dans trois jours, faite-moi le plaisir de venir prendre mon âme ! »

Le chapelier ouvrit de grands yeux, il avait rencontré nombre d'humains, il avait rencontré nombre de prétendants qui courraient et desespéraient derrière son souverian, mais quelque chose ferait qu'il n'oublierait jamais le regard déterminé de ce soi disant être inférieur.

_ Ce garçon me rappelle ce que j'étais… Ainsi serait-il plus attaché à lui que moi ? J'ai pris en main le royaume depuis qu'il nous a quitté, les sacrifices ne font plus d'effet, notre terre se meurt, sûrement et lentement… Tant qu'il sera à tes côtés, il ne reviendra pas, il ne se souviendra pas… L'âme de mon souverain, s'est attachée à lui et sans le départ de ce jeune homme elle s'humanisera. Aujourd'hui il doit rentrer pardonne-moi… Je ne te veux pas de mal, mais je dois le reprendre… nous avons du mal à vivre sans lui… _

Le chapelier sourit, sa main glissa sur la chevelure blonde, un baiser dans son cou, un papillon y apparut. Maintenant, il était marqué de son symbole. Il le recouvra de la chevelure décoloré et s'étonna de ce qu'il venait de faire. Kato glissa sa main sur son cou, il avait un chaleur gelée qui le saisissait il ne savait pas ce que c'était même s'il était presque en confiance…

_ Hein ? Tss, je ressens une pointe de sympathie, pour un humain, marrant ! Il a du cran, je l'aime bien, et il a si belle gueule… C'est bien différent des princesses que je choisis, pour mon souverain, mais lui, il a obtenu ce que personne d'autre qu'Alexiel n'avait obtenu : son cœur… Alors, oui, je ferais une exception pour toi, je m'occuperais personnellement de ton âme, et je la donnerais à mon souverain, quand il reviendra. _

- Bien. »  
- Promettez-le-moi ! »  
- Promis ! »

Kato ne savait pas si la promesse d'un démon valait quelque chose, mais quand bien même, il prenait pour acquis cette promesse. Il laisserait Kira pour le bien d'un royaume qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. Mais il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant, car au delà de la douleur de perdre celui qu'il aimait, il entrapercevait un futur eternel à ses côtés. Un sourire glissa sur les lèvres de Kato, l'homme enchapeauté lui tendit une boite, rouge et noire, bordée de dorures, à première vu, une sorte de boite à bijoux, ou, peut-être une boite à musique.

- C'est quoi ? »  
- Quand vous serez prêt ouvrez-là ! Et j'arriverais ! »  
- Merci… »  
- Y'a pas de quoi ! »

L'homme retourna dans le miroir qui afficha un éclat ténébreux et y disparut… Voilà.. le silence reignait dans son appartement. Kato se tourna observant le corps endormis de celui à qui il appartenait entièrement. Ils ne se reverrait pas dans ce monde. Kato ne savait pas trop ce que l'avenir lui reservait mais... l'enfer ne pouvairt pas être pire que sa vie.

Kato versa une larme, il partirait maintenant, dans la nuit sans que Kira ne le sache. Ca serait plus facile. Il attrapa un stylo et un feuille.

_ Kira pardonne-moi, j'ai peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un simple rêve, un feu de cheminé qui s'est éteint !  
Cet amour n'aurait jamais du exister, j'aurais du mourir dans ce caniveau, il yb a longtemps. J'ai passé de bons moments avec toi. N'essaye pas de venir me chercher, je t'en prie, ça n'en sera que plus dur… Je ne t'oublierais jamais… Kira… ma lumière, mon protecteur… je t'ai aimé plus que ma propre vie !_

_ Ton Kato qui t'appartient corps et ÂME _

Kato posa la feuille sur l'oreiller à coté de Kira, il déposa ensuite un baiser sur les lèvres du brun et sortit de la pièce sans plus s'attarder. Il avait besoin d'une dose, et à ce qu'il avait entendu, un homme vendait des cachets spéciaux…

Il erra dans la rue et s'arrêta dans une ruelle, un homme d'une grande beauté lui sourit, il avait les cheveux longs ; quelque chose dans son regard aurait du le terrifier, mais il ne pensait déjà plus qu'à une seule chose : Overdose... en glissant dans les ténèbres il ne penserait plus à Kira et à son amour qui lui étreignait le cœur à l'en faire saigner.

- Tu veux essayer ? »

Le gars aux cheveux long lui tendit une pilule étrange, bleuté, comme jamais il n'en avait vu… Sa main attrapa le cachet sans trop se soucier du reste, il s'en fichait !

- OK ! »

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, que m'a-t-il refilé ? Je me sens étrange… Vais-je mourir ? Je ne t'appellerais pas, non pas cette fois, je ne veux plus vivre, je pars Kira, on se retrouvera chez toi mon ange déchu…Tu auras mon âme, tu pourras en prendre soin pendant l'éternité, on croirait que des tubes sont en train de sortir de moi, c'est horrible, c'est vivant, j'ai peur, finalement Chapelier je n'aurais pas besoin de vous, j'espère que vous récupèrerez mon âme, qu'es-ce ce que je souffre, Kira je t'aime…_

Kira se réveilla en un sursaut quelque chose n'allait pas, il attrapa la feuille à ses cotés tout à coup soucieux et se hurla le nom de Kato. Cette impression qui venait de le saisir... comme si... il était arrivé quelque chose d'horrible à sa moitié blonde. Le brun se leva d'un bond et sortit de l'appartement, une boule de détresse au ventre, Setsu avait besoin de lui… Et… cette étrange douleur sur son torse… Rochel… Rochel était là !

- Non de Dieu Kato où es-tu ? »

_Pourquoi ces larmes, pourquoi cette peine… Mon katana a transpercé ce corps, ce n'était plus Kato, non ce n'était plus lui… Rochel immondice ! Je suis en train de creuser sa tombe, Kato, mon Kato, non ! Pourquoi ! Si j'étais ta lumière pour quoi être parti, parti dans les nuits pâles de la mort. Je verse des larmes, de nombreuses larmes maintenant que Setsuna n'est plus là. Il me croit mort, de toute façon il se fiche de moi. Il est avec Sarah, il ne pense qu'à elle… Et moi je n'ai plus rien, que ma rage, que mon cœur qui hurle de son impuissance… Mon impuissance devant cette vision ! Tu es froid, je ne peux rien y faire, je ne peux te redonner vie, non… Qu'es-ce que cette boite ? On croirait une boite à musique, c'est une chanson douce, c'est tellement beau, je sens mes larmes tomber sans aucune raison… une lumière rose orangée, s'en échappe, et se glisse dans ton corps, tout s'illumine puis plus rien, juste une étincelle au creux de ma main es-ce un morceau de ton âme ? Je ne veux pas y penser, c'est chaud et ça s'insinue en moi, je me sens bien. Ton corps vire au bleu…Kato est-ce que ça va ? Te sens-tu bien où tu es ? Tu as froid ? Tu veux une clope ?_

Kira envoya son briquet dans le trou auprès du corps de son amant, et dans une lente animation il reboucha le trou, mort à l'intérieur d'enterrer ainsi celui qu'il aime encore et qu'il aimera sûrement toujours...

_ Kato je serai avec toi, malheureusement je ne peux venir tout de suite, je dois protéger Setsu, non protéger Alexiel, je le dois… Si jamais il arrivait malheur à Sarah… je ne veux pas y penser, Alexiel nous tuerait tous… il ne faut pas que cela arrive… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je l'ai tué ! Si je ne l'avais pas fait, peut-être que tu serais encore en vie… peut-être que je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré… Kato pardon… pardonne-moi… Maintenant il faut que je lui raconte tout… Setsu va devoir se réveiller, je ne peux plus le laisser vivre tranquillement sa vie d'humain… s'en est fini ! Kato je te promets que l'on sera bientôt ensemble…  
Toujours ! Toujours et à jamais ! Car sans toi je ne survivrai pas. Je vais me faire inculper et Setsu pourra partir avec celle qu'il aime, et moi, avec de la chance mon procès me filera la peine capitale, je ne pleurerai pas, car je serai bientôt à tes côtés…

* * *

_

2003 Et voilà ! Première fic A+S. Merci à Chibi Aeren et à ses fics sur Kato/Kira… Je les ai adorés, en voilà une de moi est-ce qu'elle vaut quelque chose je vous laisse seul juge.

Corrigé 2009


End file.
